


a fun narcissistic fantasy

by smudgythoughts



Series: femslash drabbles [5]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eleanor, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Making Out, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgythoughts/pseuds/smudgythoughts
Summary: Eleanor has a habit of not thinking things through. Just ask her therapist. Specifically the one she’d screwed. So when she meets a hottie with the same name as her, well, there isn't a chance in hell she isn't going to bang her.





	a fun narcissistic fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> For a [femslash100 prompt](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?thread=6418139#t6418139).

Eleanor has a habit of not thinking things through. Just ask her therapist. Specifically the one she’d screwed. So when she meets a hottie with the same name as her, well, there isn't a chance in hell she isn't going to bang her.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” Eleanor says, pulling Eleanor 2.0 aside after the therapy session.

“Umm, hi,” she says, looking taken aback.

“Look, when you hit on me earlier, I get that you shut it down because everyone else was there, and it would be hella awkward to make out then, but I’m into it if you’re still into it.”

“But you’re—you’re in love with Chidi.”

“Am I? Who knows. But he’s not here right now, and you’re a hot piece of ash. So, you up for it?” Let it be known that Eleanor is terrible at talking to hot girls.

“Okay,” Eleanor 2.0 says, nodding once, determination in her voice.

“Oh wow. Okay. That’s forking great,” Eleanor says. “I’m gonna be honest here—I was not expecting to get this far, so umm—”

Eleanor 2.0 slings two arms over her shoulders and pulls her into a messy, wet, kiss. Eleanor had been expecting to fall into bed with some innocent little angel, but Eleanor 2.0 was anything but, and within a few minutes Eleanor's found that she doesn't mind in the least. Especially when Eleanor 2.0 lifts Eleanor up with two hands under her butt and spreads her out on Michael’s desk.


End file.
